Collection of Kaogme one shots
by spicensugar92
Summary: this is a collection of kagome one shots that are crossovers with other booksanimewhatever rated M just in case. some are sad cause i just can never get a happy ending out of things but i am trying to get a happy ending
1. HieiKagome

**My English teacher made me write a story that showed and did not tell so I ended up writing this. Sorry if it sucks but I had only a day to write it so I went straight to the point. I wanted you all to tell me what you think about it cause I think my friends are lieing to me lol! I was up til 12 working on it and man am I tiered. I do not own any of the people in this story but I do own the story plot.**

The narrow town streets were vacant of all the people who lived in that small little town in Japan. All of the town's people desired to be inside their home on their cozy beds or blankets. None wanted to be outside in the storm, for they did not wish to get soaking wet. The sound of rain drops pouring down was everywhere like a waterfall on the roofs of buildings, on garbage can tops, and on the streets. A great big flash lit up the sky for a second and then that flash was gone just as fast as it lit up the sky. Soon after a big boom came causing little kids to get scared and ran into their parent's room, flying into their parent's bed causing every one to bounce, and then telling their parents that they are going to sleep with them because they are scared. Their parents stroked their fine hair gently on their fat round heads while whispering into their little ears that it was going to be okay and that there was nothing to be scared of. Only a few of the people in the town stayed up looking outside at the huge storm that was brewing threw the whole town. Those who stayed up thought this was the darkest day of the century and they were right! For it was on this very day that someone that all the gods loved had died, committing suicide. But for you to understand this story we must go back to a day before this dark, dark day.

It was a morning like any other morning. The black crows where chirping at the park trying to find food on the ground. They would fly off into the sky because some snot-nosed little kid, not yet in elementary school, would chase them. Then they would briefly land on the ground only to be chased again by the other booger-faced kids. Car horns were going off loudly and for a stretched amount of time, at other cars trying to get them to go faster than the 35 mph speed limit so that they could get to work on time because they woke up late and it is a long way to the city for work. Some teenagers were walking on the sidewalk in groups of two or more to get to school on time. The school to them looked like a jail and it only held five hundred students.

One of the groups of the teenagers walking to school would be the oddest group you could have ever imagined. There were six kids in that group. One of them was the number one punk at school, who was 5'8', with slicked black jelled hair, with blue eyes that had the roughness in them showing that he had hard times in his life already. He wore baggy blue jeans that hung down to the floor covering up his black and white Etnies. His shirt was yellow and sleeveless with dirt on it showing that it was still had not been washed recently. This boy's name is Yusuke who was a half demon and also a spirit detective. A spirit detective is someone who works to keep all the demons out of the Human world and keep them in the Demon world, protecting the humans.

The teenager walking next to him would be known as his girlfriend, Keiko who was only an inch shorter than him. She was the total opposite of Yusuke. She loved to go to school and learn. She had brown eyes that lit with happiness especially today because she was able to get Yusuke to go to school. Her hair was brown that went to the middle of her back and had bangs that went to her thin brown eyebrows. She wore a baby blue collared shirt with three buttons at the top, and also wore a dark blue skirt that went down to her knees. Her socks went up to her knees, making sure she didn't show any skin and her shoes where baby blue stripped Nike.

The one behind the couple was gazing off into space stupidly and was the tallest boy of the group, at about 6'4'. His orange hair made him look like a foreigner, even though he wasn't. He styled it very much like Elvis's hair cut. His eyes were brown and sparkled with kindness at everything nice and sweet, especially kittens which were his favorite animal. The clothes he wore were baggy blue jeans with Sketchers and his shirt was white and stuck to his body like a second layer of skin. Though he may be the ugliest of the group, this guy had a heart of gold with an honor code to go with it stating that it was wrong to hit a girl, yell at a girl, and the list went on and on. He was the number two punk at school and the best friend of Yusuke. His name is Kuwabara and is also a spirit detective.

Behind Kuwabara stood the schools number one student in academics and he was so polite to everyone, also he was only a centimeter or two taller than Yusuke. His hair was red and went down to the middle of his back and had bangs that came just right to the top of his eyelids. When you looked into his eyes they were green that flickered gold when he was talking to Youko Kurama, that nine-tailed, silver fox demon whose soul is inside him. He wore a gray shirt that had buttons going all the way down the front, and had blue jeans with white Sketchers. He, too, was a spirit detective. His name that he went by at school was Suuichi, but other than that his friends called him Kurama.

To the right of Kurama stood a guy who was up to his shoulder and that was including his spiked-up black, with white starburst, hair. Also he had a head band on his forehead to cover up his third eye that could go into peoples minds and see what they where thinking. His eyes were red showing hatred to the world that had hated him since birth, since he is an ice and fire apparition also known as a forbidden child. Other than that, he would never show any emotion and would wear an emotionless mask on his face. He wore a black cloak that was buttoned all the way down to his calves, and had black pants that barely hung over his black combat boots. His name was Hiei and he doesn't really ever talk to anyone unless it is something very important to say or was making fun of Kuwabara. He too was a spirit detective.

To the left of Kurama was his baby cousin, by a month or two. She went up to his stomach and was the shortest of the group. She had black hair that shined blue when the sun was on it just right. Her hair went to her hips and she had bangs that stopped just above her eyelids. Her eyes were blue that changed shades of the colors with the mood she was in. She had a smile on every time you saw her that would brighten up your day. She still smiled when her grandpa, mother, and little brother had died just a couple of months ago. What she wore was a green tank top, a green mini skirt that went to the tip of her middle finger when she put her hands down, and socks that went up her knees, and also clean, white Sketchers. She just so happened to be a miko but no one knew she was one. A miko is a person who is the enemy of a demon and could turn a demon to dust with just a touch of their finger but Kagome was not like that at all. She did not wish to kill any demons. Her cousin, Kurama, didn't know that she was a miko, but she knew he and some of his friends were some form of demons.

"Kagome are you sure you don't need me to help you with anything at all at school?" Kurama asked with concern and worry leaking through his voice and eyes as he looked down at her. "I told you I am fine, cousin. I know where all my classes are and I have made friends in those classes already. So if I do need something, I could call them instead of bugging you all the time." Kagome answered craning her neck up and smiled brightly at him telling him that she was okay. "Come on guys or we are going to be late!" yelled Keiko over her shoulder at them and then started to run to school dragging Yusuke with her by the collar of his shirt. Soon the others started running too, realizing what time it was. Thankfully, they got there on time.

The day at school went by as fast as hummingbird wings flap in a second and soon when the last bell rang for the school day, the group was off doing their own things. Keiko and Yusuke went out on a date at the tiny movie theaters on the corner of the street. Kurama had to stay after school for some extra-curricular activities. Kuwabara went home to play with his overly fed, chubby, black kitten. Kagome went to her aunt's house to do homework and to find no one there. Hiei was secretly jumping from tree branch to tree branch, following Kagome home, because he had nothing better to do and just wanted to be in her soothing presence that she gave off to him.

Kagome went through the well furnished house to the room they gave her that was once a guest room. It was an ordinary room, with a plain bed with white sheets, a dresser with a book on it that said family photos on the black leathery cover, and then a small closet. It was not too small that she couldn't fit her clothes that necessarily needed to be hung up, then also a window that she always kept the curtains opened. Plopping onto her bed with her book bag, she started to work on her homework.

In the tree outside Hiei settled in a branch were he could see her through the window, but she could not see him.

Kagome was halfway through with her homework when her mind started to stray off the history of Japan and onto a certain forbidden child that was sitting just outside her window. She had a secret crush on him ever since her cousin first introduced him to her. She did not know what had called out to her from him but something about him just made him stand out in the line of friends Kurama brought over to her house a few years ago. Her house….her house … her house… her family….. the fire….. the screams…..With a flash she was brought back to the present time sweating all over. Shaking her head of the thoughts of the _**accident**_. Turning her attention back to the homework she finished it right before her aunt got home to start with dinner. She lied in bed, deciding to take a nap before dinner started.

She felt someone shaking her shoulder but everything that was in her vision was fuzzy, "Kagome! Kagome dinner's ready, sweetheart!" she could hear her aunt's voice break through the fogginess of her sleepy state. "I'll get some later" was all that Kagome was ever able to get out before she went back to dreamland.

When Kagome woke up again she turned to the clock to see it flash 1:00 a.m. and then hear her stomach grumble for food. Groggily she got up out of bed and stumbled on her way to the kitchen. Clutching the refrigerator door, she swung it open to see what was there to eat. Looking in to see what was left over from dinner, only to find spaghetti, but she was not in the mood for it tonight. Looking at what else was in there to see a big beautiful red apple. Grabbing it off of the counter and taking it to the cutting board by the sink. Looking all around for a cutting knife to find one already laying out like she was to suppose to pick it up. Clutching it to her chest and going back to the apple. She brought down her hand that held the knife to cut the apple only to miss and cut her wrist. Looking when she felt the pain to see the blood spilling from her wrist. She dropped to the floor but while falling she smiled a tiny bit and thought 'mom, grandpa, little brother I am coming.' Her body hit the floor with a loud bang that woke up everyone around the house and in it. Everyone in the house woke up with a startle and ran to the place were they heard the noise. Hiei outside woke up too and went threw Kagome's window and ran like lightning to where he sensed where all the people were at, Pushing Kagome's family out of his way when he smelt the blood of Kagome. Looking down to see Kagome lying there in her own blood broke his heart because even though no one knew but him he had a crush on Kagome just like she had on him. "These violent ends have violent delights." _(that saying is by Shakespeare in romeo and juliet)_

**Please review!**


	2. KuramaKagome

Kurama's point of View

I don't know how Yusuke got me to go to this salsas club.

But oh well mind as well make the most of it.

I went to the bar to get a drink.

Telling the bar tender what I wanted.

Then turning away to watch people who were dancing.

In the mist of all the people I spotted the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

The way she moves on the floor dancing and entrancing every one with her dance.

The way her baby blue dress moves with her.

Swirling around her perfect petit figure.

The way her bright blue eyes light up when she is dancing.

Like stars in the sky on the darkest night on earth.

The way her hair swirled with her getting a blue tint in it when the light hit it just right.

Just one look at her and I was in a spell.

She glimpses at me for one brief second.

And my breath is caught in my throat, my heart stopped beating.

And time seemed to slow down to that one second.

Then she looked away and the world went back into play.

What is this feeling?

What is this?

Is it love?

No it can't be but yes, yes it is, it is love at first sight.

I am almost tempted to go up to her.

But I will not, could not, stop her from her exotic dance.

No to interrupt her would be like stopping an orchestra while it is playing for the King and Queen of England.

No I won't, so for now I will watch.

Just watch.

Watch her entrancing dance.

Watch her from afar.

Just watch.

**Ohhhh please review and tell me what you think! Oh and by the way the girl is Kagome!**


	3. HieiKag

_Ok people it is a bit sad but I don't own any of the people I am using._

**Say Those 3 Words**

It was a rainy day.

No.

It was poring rain not like a drizzle like a hurricane was coming.

And it fit Kagome's mood today.

Today was the day she decided.

She could not live on with out the Inu gang or her family.

She had been planning this out just for the perfect day to do this.

She had the cliff and the river right under her feet.

The river was wild going all over the place.

Like it knew what she was going to do.

Just one jump and she could be with her family just one jump.

But why was she hesitating?

She owed them her life.

They died for her.

But still she was stalling.

For what she had nothing more to live for.

They where her life.

The reason she woke up in the morning.

But she lost her reason when they died.

She wanted to be with them.

All she had to do was jump.

A big or small jump it did not matter as long as it happened.

Finally she got up the courage to jump.

But as she was falling some one grabbed her hand.

She did not look up scared to see who it was.

"Kagome" she heard some one say

But still did not look up.

"Kagome" she heard it again.

"KAGOME!" the person said with more force.

Finally she did look up to see Hiei.

She meet him a few times when she was visiting her cousin Yuseke.

He never really said much to her or any one.

His hair was all over the place.

You could see his breath like he ran for his life to get there.

His eyes looked for once had an emotion in them.

They where scared and worried.

"Lat me go Hiei."

She heard her self say in a cracky voice.

Hiei just shook his head no rapidly.

"Please Hiei let me go I have nothing to live for any more."

She begged with him.

"No Kagome. I love you."

Her eyes got wide when she heard that.

Looking into his eyes she could tell he was saying the truth and that he was scared.

Tears poured out of her eyes.

With her other hand she grabbed his that was holding her.

Hiei pulled her up.

Hiei hugged her while they where on their knees.

While she cried on his shoulder.

She had found her reason to live again.

Her reason to live.

For Hiei.

_Hey people you like it? Please review on it_


	4. sequel to say those three words

Hey people a lot of you have been asking for this and here it is I hope you like it remember I don't own any of the characters in this k? K.

**The Sequel to Say Those 3 Words-**

Kagome was just tucking in her two little kids for bed.

They took after their father of course with the 3rd eyes and hair.

One was a girl named Kage, she was the oldest. She was 6 years old. She was very wise for her age. She had wavy black hair with just one strike in the front white. She had dark blue eyes after her mother though. She also of course had the 3rd eye.

The other one was a boy. The youngest (**A/N DUH!**). 4 years of age. Looked like his father in every single way. Hair spiked and white star burst running through it. The red eyes. And the 3rd eye. His name was Sano.

After Hiei had told Kagome that he loved her. Hiei started courting her and soon mated her. Getting Kage out of that one. (**A/N could not resist He he**) And then soon getting Sano. (**A/N I am not telling you how! wink use your imagination**)

Once she got them tucked in she would sit in a chair in their room and watch them sleep.

Hiei was on another mission that worried her every time he would go out and fight. He made her give up on fighting but he could not noooooo. He was in debt to the toddler.

Sano kept tossing and turning. Until finally he cracked open one of his eyes and looked around the room. Once he saw his mom he relaxed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Kagome

"I can't get to sleep. Can you sing me a song mom? Please?" Sano said giving her the puppy eyes

"Of course sweetie" said Kagome

And this is what she sang---

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul**

**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

**All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

**Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**

**(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**

**(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

**I've been living a lie**

**There's nothing inside**

**Bring me to life**

She sung of what Hiei did to her. He brought her back to life.

When she was done she noticed that Sano was asleep.

Walking over to him she tucked him under the covers and went into her room for some sleep too.

Getting into a big t-shirt and short shorts she climbed into her big bed that she shared with Hiei.

When she got under the covers facing Hiei's pillow she could do nothing but think of him. Groaning she knew that this was going to be a long night.

Some time or another she got to sleep but still could only think of Hiei in her dreams and wonder what he was doing what was happening with him.

**IN KAGOME'S DREAM **

She saw Hiei fighting. Blood covering him.

She looked around to see if one of his team mates where going to help him only to find that they where not there to be seen.

Where did they go? Did they leave him here to fight for him self? To die?

Shaking her head of those thoughts.

No they could not do that to Hiei he was their friend even though he did not show it. He cared for them like family.

Snapping her out of her thoughts was when she saw Hiei flying to wards a tree that's how hard the demon hit him.

Running over to Hiei seeing him lying there on the ground not moving. Blood coming out of his wounds.

"HIEI!" Kagome yelled frantically shaking him.

"Wake up Hiei! Wake up!" She screamed tears pouring out of her eyes.

The sky grew dark and the forest started to disappear. But Kagome did not notice this.

Not until Hiei started to disappear too. Reaching for him to find nothing but air.

"HIEI!" she yelled at him fading into nothing but air.

Looking around she saw every thing fading and in the air she heard some one yell out her name and to wake up.

**OUT OF DREAM! **

"Kagome! Wake up!" yelled Hiei worried about her seeing her with tears streaming down her face like the day he told her he loved her.

(**A/N it is odd both of them yelling at each other to wake up funny though of right on with the story**)

Kagome's eyes open slowly with tears still pouring down. Taking a few seconds to see straight. (**A/N it is still night time**)

Finally she sees Hiei and latches on to him and buries her face in his cloak crying her eyes out making his cloak wet.

Hiei runs his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down.

Kagome soon stops crying and is jus hiccupping every now and then.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asks burying his head in her hair smelling her calming sent of jasmine.

Kagome told him about the dream she just had. (**A/N ok this is me being lazy now but I don't feel like typing that so deal with it because you should have read her dream part and know already**)

"I thought you died." whispered Kagome looking into Hiei's eyes

Hiei looked right back into those beautiful blue/hazel eyes he grew to love.

Sweeping down and giving her a light kiss on the lips.

Lying down with Kagome in his arms and having her bury her head into his chest.

"I love you Hiei" whispers Kagome

Kissing the top of her head Hiei whispered back, "I love you too Kagome."

And with that they both fell back to sleep.

**Ok people I hoped you liked it because I am not making another chapter for this or another thing for this thank you KagHieiLuver for giving me the idea! **

**Wow this thing is 5 pages long so you better review on this if you read this. Please! And no flames also pretty please! **


	5. Hiei n Kagome

**Important note before you read!** When you are reading this him or he or his that is Hiei.

I do not own any thing (meaning Inu Yasha or YuYu Hakusho) but this story plot.

**Green Eyed Monster**

They had known each other for almost two and a half years.

Ever since the day that her cousin brought him and other friends over to her house the see how she was going and to see if she was doing fine since her cousin had heard she had gotten sick a lot lately.

Her cousin asking if she got over the mad cow disease. Now _that_ made her face go red from her cheeks to her body with embarrassment.

Oh why couldn't her grandfather just for once say that she had the flu or a cold and not some crazy sickness humans can't even get (A/N: not sure if this is true but I think it is). Of course it was her fault she was the one that had gotten him that stupid book that had all those weird illnesses in it for his birthday a few years back and back then he hated it so she guessed this was his way of getting back at her for giving him such a gift.

Shaking her head of those thoughts and telling her cousin that she had just gotten over it. Only to have her cousin exclaim loudly that it was a miracle to the whole world. Making her sweat drop thinking of course it was only her cousin was the only one to probably ever believe such a big lie.

He seemed like the only one who seemed to notice that she was lying for it looked to him that she had never gotten sick once in her whole life. Quickly though when she saw his eyes narrow at her with distrust she changed the subject and a little to quickly to him.

She scolded her cousin saying it was rude of him not to introduce her to his friends before hand. Her cousin then immediately introduced all of his friends to her.

She took her time analyzing/looking over at them for she could since that they were all demons whether part or full demon.

But when her cousin had introduced her to him her eyes seemed to stay a bit longer on him than it did the other people her cousin introduced her to. She had to admit that he was cute, sure he looked rough around the edges and cold and distant, but come on who was not attracted to someone like that. Realizing what she had just thought made her blush a little and snap her head away from him.

Trying to make an excuse to leave them she said that she had to go see her friends. Saying her goodbyes to them and saying they should come by and visit again then turning and running down her shrine steps. Her cousin yelling back at her ok and went to go find his other family members there to introduce them to his friends.

The whole time they were there that day she didn't come back.

And the whole time he sat on the window ledge, while his stupid buffoons of team mates played with her little brother video games on something called a play station 2, wondering why his heart started beating so fast when she looked him in the eyes as if trying to see into his soul with her deep drown accepting eyes. Those eyes that seemed to captivate him, make the world around them around them slow down, and make him forget all the wrong things he had done but only see her. Her eyes that held so many emotions that it was so hard to decipher one from another.

They left that day soon after lunch and she did not have had come home yet so her cousin promised to his aunt that he would be back with his friends so see her.

A few days passed and that buffoon made him come back to the shrine not that he was complaining on the inside he really wanted to see her again for he could not stop thinking about her the last couple of days.

Only when they got to her house she was not there but her mom had said that she would be back for she had gone on a trip and would be back soon. They all spent a few minutes there bonding with the little boy again and playing a few games again with him and still not beating him once any time at all. They all left and said their goodbyes each in their own unique way. His was hn but of course that's what he said half the time he ever spoke.

A couple of days later they came back and sure enough there she was injured with a broken arm and a sprained ankle. Her cousin fussed over her and asked her how she got hurt she would just smile a sad smile and turned away from them and went to her room.

It took a couple more visits for her to finally open up and tell them her story starting when she was 15. At the end of the story they were all shocked. He could not believe what he had just heard by there was no way to doubt her for she had the jewel as proof right in front of them. In exchange for her story they told her their story.

It was a year or so before his boss ever found out that she had the jewel and tried to order her to keep it with him. But she refused and yelled threatening to kill him if he took it away from her. She kept repeating that it _had_ to stay with her for she was its guardian.

Through out those two and a half years his friends and him had grown closer to her. But what bugged him was that throughout those two and a half years she seemed to be the only thing on his mind, when he thought about her his stomach would do flip flops and his heart would start racing when he saw her.

His friends all knew that he liked her, they told him to ask her out or something but not keep her out in the open up high for any to grab her and steal her away. He repeatedly told them that he would not tell her or, just plainly ignore them. They would ask him why he wouldn't make the move. His best reply he could give them was because she was a miko and he was a demon and they should never mix because it was forbidden. All of them would look at him in sadness then drop the subject.

But never will his friends know the truth that he doesn't ask her because he is too scared that she wont feel the same way, too scared to lose her. So for now friendship is the best he can do with her until he builds the courage to ask her.

A/N: This was inspired by Shakespeare's quote "Green eyed monster" I know its not that the quote means jealously or envy but when I hear that I thought of a green skinned with another eye and 'pop' Hiei was in my head. Hehe…. Oh and the reason why I wrote this was cause one of my friends thought I couldn't write any thing without giving up on it so there! And you know who you are!

By the way I will take requests of what guy to write next with Kagome I **only** do crossovers that involve Kagome though if I don't know the crossover that you want me to do (meaning I have never read the book) then I might ask you some info on it (or ask one of my friends if I don't feel like asking you) and if I can think of something I will try to do it.


End file.
